drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Liadin
Character Name: Liadin Age: 113 Place of Birth/Raising: Murandy Gender: Female Physical Description: Liadin has a stately figure, especially made so because of the appealing height of 5’9” and her straight, perfectly maintained posture. Cherry red hair frames an oval face, out of which leap keen blue eyes. High cheekbones and a firm jaw line give her a stern setting, but this can often be remedied by the curling of her lips. Personality: Liadin was never innocent, which is perhaps the very root of her turning. A mixture of years of cultivation and inborn gifts have lead her to be a cunning servant of the Dark. She is careful about her choice of words, and is deliberately stark faced when concerning expression. Quickwitted, she often grasps the feel of a place or person with ease, thus allowing her to use her abilities as an actress to her fullest capabilities. = Character History = Liadin’s past is one cascaded in subtle bitter cruelties- the sort of unhappiness that is not born due to crippling haunts or burning shames, but rather like the slight, but prickly stings of a needle that is prodded into skin again, and again. Similar to the pebbles before the avalanche, only that Liadin didn’t wait for the avalanche to arrive at her doorstep before deciding firmly that it was time for change. Born as a middle sibling in a modest House, there were no shining spotlights awaiting her. No creamy chiffons or ivory combs, and the best horse from the stables were given to her brother. She was neither here nor there in the mansion, for the youngest was always doted on, while the eldest was the most trusted. Liadin thus chose by the age of thirteen, to form her tightest knots with a young pretty older than herself, who was the daughter of her mother’s lady servant. Médée was her confidant, and being the elder out of the two, also something of a role model at first. She was in her husky honey dew tones, brutally honest and sharper really, than most nobles in Murandy Liadin had come to know. It was thus Médée, and not her mother or father, or even sister who shaped Liadin’s person and ways of thought. Médée was a Darkfriend. She was not powerful by any means or known through the land for her terrible but brilliant symphonies of destruction…no, she was more of a recruiter some said, that persuasive voice that poisoned one’s mind before one was even aware. Whatever she was, Médée had recognised the talent, the potential of unsought out middle sibling Liadin. She had seen it when her mother had requested her to be an entertaining companion for the little Miss Lia, and since those days, done her very best to influence Liadin towards the right path. When Liadin felt the bitter, cold stab of her mother giving little thought to an achievement she was proud of, Médée would applaud her and encourage her to try something even harder. When they were sixteen, and the handsome Lord of another House thought her intriguing but found her elder sister a better match, Médée was there, a steady hand on her shoulder, placating in her soft whispers. The seeds she was sowing had little outward effect on Liadin, but on the inside, bitterness had awoken in her soul that rather than fading away, was growing rapidly. However, it was only when Liadin was eighteen that her true promise sang out. Médée’s seeds had proven promising- Liadin, middle sibling of a modest House, could channel. Things were a little different though- for in Liadin was born a spark of independent thinking that Médée the Darkfriend hadn’t suspected, and slowly, the bitterness that had spread from years long back was reaching her feelings for her one ‘friend’ too. The channelling itself was discovered one grey night, when Liadin had been lying sick in bed after a few weeks of a bad chill. Médée was sitting by the bed, knitting and exploring with gentle prods, the topic of Liadin’s future. The ailing Liadin was irritable of late, especially so because she had been cooped up for several continuous stretches. Receiving sweetened words from a tongue that she was now old enough to know as one that didn’t favour itoo/i unnecessarily, Liadin had replied in short and curt answers. Her anger only grew as Médée continued to speak, and each answer that she gave back to her mentor lessened in courteousness and size. Médée, for all her power of words noticed little, and continued downward on her path to draw Liadin to the Dark side. She was unaware that Liadin, in her own way had begun to understand Médée’s plan to use her as a weapon, and so the bitter flame became larger and larger inside her little protégé. And then, it burst. Liadin lashed out with power unknown to her, only to find seconds later that Médée had crumpled onto the floor. Her mentor was dead. Rather than panicking, Liadin merely disposed of Médée’s body as neatly as possible, rolled up her most prized possessions in a little bag along with Médée’s hairclip, and left. She set off to find a woman Médée often spoke of to Liadin, someone Médée had promised to let her meet in the future. Sure enough, when Liadin approached the Mistress Nathalia, the woman welcomed her into the fold, and upon realising that Liadin was a channeler, sent her off to the Fortress to learn to harness her gift. Her raising to Dreadlady was quick, for Liadin was that steady combination of talent and perseverance. She was noted quickly by the circles, and rose steadily in power. Liadin, once midde sibling of a modest House, is now a powerful Dreadlady, who roams the lands as a servant of the Dark Lord. The hairclip she had taken from Médée’s body is now an ornament she constantly adorns herself with, and has over the years, collected a few other prizes. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:CotS NSW Category:Dreadlord Biographies Category:Biographies Category:NSW